Nessie
by The cursed child
Summary: I was astounded when my teacher started talking about me and the fact that I could run fast and was not the only one of my kind. She told my whole class, and there's no mythical creature in here except for me. How could she know those secrets?


**A/N Don't own anything or anyone.**

I was tired. I'd been out hunting this weekend with my family, the Cullens. It had been a small family outing. I'd enjoyed it immensely, but I hadn't slept, at all.

I am staying at my third house. My first home being the cloudy Forks. My third being here in Great-Britain. It was a nice house, and I do like it. My parents were a little bit disappointed, though. The sun shone here far longer than in their last two locations. They'd started college immediately, wanting to stay here for no longer than two years.

I was glad, because it meant that I could finally go to school. I was barely growing these days. I actually looked like a normal fifteen-year-old girl, if you looked past my unnatural beauty. I hoped that they wouldn't notice my rapid growth and think that it simply was puberty.

I don't have any real human friends. Even though I have a human half, I somehow can't get along with them very well. I didn't want to get along with them anyways. I didn't want to get close to someone and outlive them by millennia. It wasn't worth the trouble.

Besides, I have Aunt Alice, my best friend. Well, one of them. The other was Bella Cullen, my very own mother. I get along with Aunt Rosalie too. Better than anyone else, actually. I've always had a special bond with her, ever since birth I've been told. Aunt Rosalie is like a second mother to me. I can talk to her about problems that I don't want to bother my mother with.

Bella Cullen was having some troubles and it would take some time before they were solved. For they included the death of her father and my grandpa Charlie, and the murder of her friends Jessica and Lauren. They hadn't been best friends, but that was my mother. She had trouble letting go. They had of course died in a cruel way and that was what bothered my mom the most.

My uncle Emmett was the clown of the family. He made me and everyone else laugh. It was astounding that he could still find humor in all the jokes, and come up with new ones, after a century.

Her uncle Jasper, while not obvious, was loving and caring. He was usually the one to tell me bedtime stories about the war. His stories were adventurous and he could tell them in a way that made me see images. He was the one that I actually talked to.

I have always used my powers to let people see what I think. Uncle Jasper is the only exception. He lets me see images of his life, something that noone else can do for me, and I do for everyone. I talk to him in return. The others are jealous of it sometimes, but I give them other things.

Grandma and Grandpa are the ones that actually try to live up to their title. Where my mother, uncles and aunts are more like brothers and sisters, they are actually grandparents. It was probably because they were physically and mentally older than the others. It helped them to establish a relationship with the younger ones as parents. They saw me as a child sometimes, but more often than not I was seen as a grandchild. It made me feel better most of the time, even though I was usually annoyed by it. I was always seen as the youngest that couldn't take care of herself.

The only exception to the rule was my father, Edward Cullen. My dad had powers that enabled him to read everybody's thoughts, this helped him grow mentally beyond his seventeen years. He was the one that was haunted by the things he had seen this past century. Even Carlisle would never age mentally beyond his 23 years, Edward was way past that. He was every one of his one hundred and something years. He was the one I connected to the most.

He had this way of him that made me want to smile. He had long talks with me and helped me when I needed him. We could have those long talks without any words. I had discovered a way to use my powers both ways. I could project images, but I could also recieve them. We'd lie down on the couch and talk until I fell asleep. He would stay with me all night, or carry me upstairs and tuck me in. He was my dad.

Then there was Jacob. I've known him my whole life. He is everything to me. He fights with my dad all the time, usually about me. I've been told about mom's human life and I enjoy the fact that he is fighting over me now, instead of my mother. It was awkward when I found out. I talked about it with everyone that hadn't been part of that love triangle. I got over it, like I said, Jacob's my everything.

They're finally starting to become something resembling friends, even though they aren't as close as dad and Seth, who are best friends. Seth and Leah stayed with us when we moved. Jacob and Leah have become closer over the years. They're best friends, sad isn't it? Enemies became friends, because of forced close proximity.

Seth has joined me at school and is sitting next to me. He's my only friend in this class. Most of the other students are absent, they have a project they're working on. Therefore, my teacher decided that we could do something different for a change. She's been preparing her lecture for five minutes now, and that's why I've been following this train of thought.

"Good morning, class. We're going to discuss Nessie during this lesson."

Everybody looked at me when she said this. I, assuming the same as they did, looked at my teacher like she was crazy. Why would they be discussing me? I looked at Seth, and he looked back at me in confusion.

"Nessie lives here in Great-Britain." I looked at her, even more confused. What was her point?

"She has never been spotted when the sun is shining. She is only seen when clouds cover the sun."

I panicked, did she know? That shouldn't be possible! There'd been nothing to make her suspicious.

"She's rarely seen because she is unnaturally fast."

How could she know all of this? She was not a vampire, a werewolf or any other mystical creature, unless it was able to mask it's scent, which I doubted.

Everyone was still staring at me, but the teacher didn't seem to notice. Why would she be talking about me and ignoring me at the same time? I started fidgeting in my seat. Seth noticed and grabbed my hand, trying to calm me and trying to stop me from fleeing at an unnatural speed.

"There are some that have concluded that she is not the only one of her kind."

How could she know about Nahuel and his sisters? Or did she mean vampires, if she didn't know about my human half. Was it possible that she knew about my family? I was going to ask dad what she knew as soon as possible.

"There have been sightings of trees that seem to be ripped apart, suggesting fights between two of her kind, maybe even herself."

How could she possibly know about the fights between Jasper and Emmett, those were held in the middle of the forest. She had no reason to be there! Seth tightened his grip on my hand and I looked at him in gratitude.

The lesson was over and I walked out off the room as soon as I was able to.

* * *

><p>It was the next day that I felt a presence behind me. Anne, who was the only human that talked to me without being ordered to, fell into step beside me.<p>

"What did you think about the lecture? The one about the monster of Loch Ness. "

* * *

><p>AN My friend and I were in class yesterday when my teacher started talking about Nessie. We couldn't stop laughing. When she started explaining that Nessie had all these things in common with Nessie we decided that you should enjoy it too. The number of similarities between Nessie and Nessie are astounding.


End file.
